


Where Did The Sun Go?

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [96]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “Where did the sun go?” Techienician pleeeeease





	Where Did The Sun Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Modern AU, beach, background kylux

“You sure you’re ok here?”

“I’m fine,” Techie said, blinking up at Hux. His sunglasses and sun hat lay beside him in the sand unused. “Go on, so swimming.”

“You’ve got enough sunscreen?”

“Armie, go!” Techie said, exasperated. “Your boyfriend’s speedo isn’t going to get any smaller while you’re standing here.”

“Cheeky,” Armitage replied, though he finally pushed himself up from the sand and walked the short distance to the gently lapping waves. He was barely in knee deep before Kylo caught him up by the waist, trying to run into deeper water to dunk them both under. Techie smiled at Armitage’s scream as it was cut off by the water, and turned his face towards the sun.

He sighed in contentment as the sunlight played across his eyelids, sinking into his skin. He normally avoided the sun, content to hide out with his computers and machines, but it was too nice today to ignore, gentle sunlight with an equally gentle breeze that had tempted them all out to the shore.

Techie could feel himself growing sleepy, and was tempted to lie back on his towel and doze when a shadow fell across him.

“Where did the sun go?”

Techie barely opened his eyes to a familiar silhouette before he was scooped up and thrown over the shoulder of the offending shadow. He relaxed over the sun warmed shoulder, wriggling until a very tempting view came into sight.

“Is this the sun?” he asked with false innocence, leaning down until he was able to take a bite of firm muscle. He laughed as his abductor yelped, twisting Techie in his arms until he was held chest to chest against him, teeth at a safe distance.

“That was the moon, I think,” Techie said with a grin, pushing Matt’s blonde hair back from his unamused expression. “There’s my sun and starlight.”

Matt’s attempt at a sour expression melted at that, and he kissed Techie as he lowered him to the sand.

“I thought you couldn’t get off work,” Techie asked, keeping his arms wrapped around Matt’s neck.

“Well,” Matt said, wrapping his arms around Techie’s waist so he could lift him and continue his progress towards the water. “Technically I’m sick.”

“You are!” Techie exclaimed.

“Oh yes,” Matt said, nodding solemnly. “Running a fever in fact.”

Techie grinned as he felt the first wave crash against the soles of his feet.

“Well then,” he said. “We’d better get you cooled down.”


End file.
